


Welcome Back

by simplegift96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Seductive!Vampire, carmillapocalypse, these two dorks i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegift96/pseuds/simplegift96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laura tries to update her viewers but Carmilla would have none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Carmillapocalypse as a celebration to the premiere of Carmilla Season 2.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :)

_Click._

“So,” Laura began, adjusting the camera lens and bringing her chair closer to the computer. “As you may have already known through my twitter updates, we have ended back here at Silas University where – _Carm!_ ” Laura squealed as she felt Carmilla sneak up behind her and wound her arms around her waist.

“Are you really filming right now?” Carmilla purred out, lowering her head to nozzle Laura’s neck.

Laura turned her head towards Carmilla, a hint of a smile just barely visible through the camera’s angle.

“ _Carm,_ ” Laura tried to urge her vampire girlfriend, finally bringing her hands up to lightly push Carmilla away. Carmilla reluctantly complied, raising her head just a tad and opting instead to stare straight at the camera.

“What do they need to be updated on? You practically documented our entire trip here,” she drawled out, glaring softly at the offending equipment.

“Well – yeah. But this will just be an epilogue of sorts, you know? Just so the viewers can finally get the closure that they deserved,” Laura replied, twisting her head to look up at Carmilla.

“C’mon, cupcake. They’ve had enough closure as it is,” Carmilla said, gritting her teeth minutely in annoyance. “Besides,” she added, looking down at Laura seductively, “I can think of better things that we could be doing.”

“C’mon, Carm. It will only take a few minutes. I promise I’ll make it up to you after.”

Carmilla smirked, taking a firm hold of Laura’s waist and using her grip to twist Laura around, her back now facing the camera. “Why don’t you make it up to me now? Your viewers will still be there later,” Carmilla whispered lowly, a glint entering her eyes. She pulled Laura closer to her and slowly sat down on her lap.

“But, Carm –,” Laura tried to reason out weakly. Carmilla wouldn’t hear any of it, however, as she brought her lips down onto Laura’s, effectively cutting her off.

The kiss lasted a few moments, both women occupied with each other, their worlds narrowing down to just the two of them and nothing else. During this time, the camera became privy to a lot of shuffling, gasps and low moans. As the two came up for some much needed air, Carmilla stared intensely at Laura, raising her eyebrows as if daring her to argue otherwise.

“Well, okay – _fine_ ,” Laura conceded, sighing loudly in defeat. “I guess I can film after we get some rest,” she added, turning back around and hitting the close button on the camera.

_Click._


End file.
